Don't Tell Me
by Alexandrea Romanzesco
Summary: Bulma has a mysterious illness that vegeta doesn't know about. They begin a game between one another. but why are they acting so cold to eachother? and what's exactly 'over' between them? read to find out!
1. Too Late

A/n As you know (or don't know), Johnny Quest (the original author of this story) has decided it's in her best interests to leave the site. She has left this great story to me to finish, the first 8 chapters will go up as normal. I will only be fixing any grammatical errors for those chapters, chapters' 9-? Are to be written all by myself (with yours and the original author's thoughts and ideas added of course.) I hope I do not disappoint you.

As always,

Alex

P.S. Review! Please.

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ.

Don't tell me  
  
1. Chapter: Too late  
  
He entered the room and saw that her back was against him. It wasn't an ordinary office; it was the office of the Capsule Corp. Heiress, decorated in her favourite colour; blue, every shade of it. She stood by the window and her shiny blue hair was reflecting the light so well. How he wanted to tell her that he was sorry, that he regretted everything that he had done in the past. But deep down he knew that it was too late for remorse. It would never be the same after what he had done to her, not now not ever...  
  
He watched her while she shifted her own weight to the other foot. He couldn't remember how often he had secretly watched her against his own will, until that one forsaken night, when everything had changed, forever.  
  
(Flashback) After yet another confrontation with his host he had flown away to think about his life...This time it had been different from the others, this time he had mentally bruised her, the anguish in her azure eyes were furthermore burned in his memory. He had felt that his existence was threatened and the fact that he wasn't used to emotional outbursts had made him do the only thing he knew; he had abandoned her on the porch. True, the woman had said some things that were partially true about his past, but still he knew that he was changing, for better or the worst he didn't know... not yet anyway. He sat on top of a mountain, watched the nightfall, the beautiful colours with all of its glory, warming his chiselled face. "Life can be such a bitch sometimes." he muttered under his breath in a to-us-unknown language, sighed and then took of into the night, not knowing where he was heading... Until he reached his destination that is. The CC -headquarters. (End flashback)  
  
He cleared his throat to get her attention, but she didn't even move. He was about to take a step towards her, when she finally spoke, her voice low yet bathed in many different emotions: "Don't come near me. We are over, "we" don't exist anymore..." First he didn't know how to respond, but then he overcame the initial shock an was about to speak: "But.."  
  
His words were interrupted by hers: "Don't tell me, I don't want to know. Don't even dare utter a word." Then she paused as if collecting her strength to utter the last words: "I suggest that you gather your stuff and leave the Capsule Corp. Grounds immediately" then she raised a finger towards the door not once looking at him, "'cuz' Kami knows that I don't want to see your murderous face or hear your deceitful voice again, not now not ever. Now go."  
  
"Fine" he said without hesitation, he would never stay somewhere he wasn't wanted. His pride would never allow him to do so. He was about to say way something but decided against it. He wouldn't be the one to pick up the pieces, that he refused to do. No, this was the last time he would look at the woman standing in front of him. The night that they had shared the first time had truly been wonderful. The following two months had been the happiest time of his life, yet he had to mess it up. It was simply who he was, he couldn't change that.  
  
Silence  
  
She waited a minute or two to make sure that he was gone. It had caused her more pain to say those words than to get the news about her condition. Slowly she turned around and if he had been there to see her face he would have noticed that she had been crying her eyes out. They were red puffy and the lack of sleep had definitely set its marks on her flawless face. There was a sudden knock on the door. She didn't respond, but the person in question opened it cautiously and stepped into her office.  
  
"So you didn't tell him?" he asked in a rather solemn voice. She was oblivious to the surroundings. "He has every right to know, u know" the male continued.  
  
She didn't raise her voice, but simply stated: "Yamcha that is between him and I. I honestly don't see how you have the right to interfere." She crossed her arms, but then realised that the stance reminded her of him and uncrossed them quickly and started fidgeting with her fingers.  
  
"You can't put this on yourself. I know that you love the guy, so why not tell it to him?" without halting he continued: "And he also has feelings for you. It's so obvious even though he never says anything. You know that I dislike him, to say the least. But nothing is more precious than your happiness. And don't tell me you weren't happy with him, 'cuz' I know you were more than happy in the time you were with him."  
  
Then she turned to face him and he saw her watery eyes. "What do you want me to tell him, huh?" She paused, took in a much-needed breath and carried on: "That I am slowly dying inside? That I want him to be there when I suffer and eventually die? That I want him to be there, not because he loves me, but because he pities me? No, I can't put that on him or myself. Plus its not like I have so much time left anyway, this should be over soon enough." She coughed and took her hand to her mouth. When she took her hand down she felt something sticky on her hand and raised it to an eyelevel. She took in the sight with fear in her eyes, nevertheless she held up the facade. The blue substance was all over her fingers indicating that there truly wasn't much time left for her to live.  
  
She looked Yamcha in the eyes. "It's too late now my friend, too late." With that she fell on her knees and the room was filled with the sound of her silent weeping.


	2. Apart

A/n another chapter, sorry this is going slow. I haven't had any time to type or grammar check. R/r

Chapter 2:Apart

They were apart. From now on they had to get used to the fact that they most probably would live on without experiencing each others touch again. As agonising it might have seemed in the beginning the adjustment was fairly uncomplicated, that is as long ad they avoided their thoughts to wander around about anything else besides their work. And work they did...

Vegeta was wrapped up in his training, after all he had a huge challenge coming his way and had to be prepared for the arrival of the androids and he still had to prove himself that he in fact was stronger than Kakkarot. He had goals and to obtain them he had to become the legendary. He overworked his body to the verge of exhaustion every single day and never once let his thoughts drift away to that woman during the day, he had to much self-respect for that.

Bulma on the other hand knew that her time on Earth was limited and hence made the decision not to regret anything. She would live life at the fullest, work in her lab, learn how to cook, spend more time with her family, and enjoy the time she had when she wasn't ill and bound to the bed. She was doing well, she could and would live without Vegeta. That was a promise she seemed to keep as long as she didn't think of him. She agreed with herself that the decision she made was a reasonable one and that she would stick with the consequences no matter what. But then again Bulma never was the complaining type, which also was one of the reasons she felt attracted to him in the first place.

However their efforts to forget about one another came to short when they were confronted with their thoughts during the night. Neither of them were able to avoid the truth, the truth, which consumed both of them. During the night there was no escape, no places to run and hide. They were truly alone. They indulged in the reminiscence of the time they felt completed, the time they were together...

(flashback)

(Bulma's POV) He had come back to her. By own choice and now nothing would matter. The world could crash and burn, she wouldn't care. He touched her like she were some sort of a fragile china doll, setting her skin ablaze with every single touch and leaving burn marks all over her body. No, she never wanted to let go, he was hers and she was his. That was how it was meant to be.

(Vegeta's POV) She had been worried about him, the concern was visible from the reflection of the moonlight in her eyes. The endless azure pools, which he easily could loose himself in. And loose himself he did. It was the first time he had touched her, the smoothness of her skin driving him to the border of insanity and back again. No, he never wanted to let go she was his and he was hers. That was how it was meant to be.

(end flashback)

Their sleep would be disturbed by the heat of their dreams and for a while their bodies would relax, but then tense up after realising what it was exactly: just a dream, nothing else.


	3. The Game is Just The Begining

A/n Here's Chapter three. And when you're waiting for this story to get updated why not check out my other stories (shameless plug). Expect quicker updates next week because I'll have much more free time.

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ

3rd chapter: The game is just beginning

(3 weeks after the incident at Bulma's office)

Oh, how she loved the forest. The rays of the sun shining through the leaves and creating odd shapes on the ground, which would vary every single second with the movement of the trees. The memories of her childhood flooded her mind and she could easily remember how she had named all the trees surrounding her. But now of course some of them were getting old and the new ones where replacing them. She knew that it was how nature worked. The new ones would always end up replacing the old ones like she herself once would be replaced by the younger generations. However in her case the nature had been tricky and her body had been week. She could feel the decease spreading through her veins from her lungs to the other parts of her defective body and there was nothing she could do about it. Only stand by and watch while the disaster waited to happen...

No, Bulma wouldn't let the moment be spoiled by her mere thoughts. She would enjoy this to no end like there was no tomorrow. She gazed up taking in the faint fresh smell emitting from the trees and the plants. She loved how the soft spring breeze was caressing her body causing it to shiver with delight. She went further in to the forest deep in her own thoughts, recalling her youth and how she had met Goku and all of her other friends. In her own thoughts she forgot everything around her. Too late she noticed an ingrown stem, which resulted in her tripping over it. Even though her body was decease-stricken, her reflexes were still intact and so she gracefully avoided the fall in one fluid motion. But this didn't went unnoticed for the trained ears of the sayajin, who had been residing in the forest since he had been eluded from the luxurious quarters of the Capsule Corp.

She was still taken aback, when she recognised the person in front of her. He was standing a few meters from her, out of her reach, protecting his personal space. She blinked once or twice to make sure that she wasn't hallucinating and then realisation dawned on her. It was she person she wanted the most, but couldn't obtain. Bulma concealed her emotions with a mask, which was like an impenetrable concrete wall. Just like one of his. An awkward moment passed, under which neither felt at ease. He was the one to break the silence, his words menacing and acid, his voice filled with poison.

"So we meet again..." Vegeta hissed under his breath and then continued: "Who would have thought it would be under these circumstances, huh?" A smirk appeared on his face, but this one was different from the ones she used to know. This one was packed with sheer mockery.

She was silent and for the first time in her life she didn't know how to reply. The air was immensely tense, the former lovers were now the greatest enemies in the surface of earth. What had went wrong? She opened her mouth, but no words came out. His eyes were piercing, burning a whole in her face. She didn't like the look in those eyes she once used to worship and for a brief moment she felt threatened. She lifted her azure eyes to meet his and backed away from him.

"Now, now" he voiced "Are we a bit frightened?" he took a step towards her, then added: "You obviously never fully comprehended "the game", 'cause if you did you wouldn't have started a game, you couldn't finish." With that he turned to go, but Bulma's stubbornness wouldn't let him get away.

"I know perfectly well what the game is about" she spat with venom, not caring about his physical strength "And I have ended it a long time ago" she stated in as cold a voice she could muster in that particular moment. He swiftly turned to face her, his gaze never leaving hers. Suddenly he had an urge to touch her, to kiss her, to make her his again, he had an urge to yell at her, to kill her for making him feel like this. He stopped his train of thoughts and took another step towards her, she was now within his reach. She started to tremble and shiver at the same time, indicating that it was too close for her liking. Her scent was intoxicating forcing him to do something that he might regret later on. He was so close to her that he could see every muscle in her face tightening. It was getting dangerous for him, he had to retreat, he couldn't handle this situation. But that wouldn't happen until he got his comeback. So he closed the distance between them, leaned in while he noticed Bulma's eyes widen with surprise. Her breathing became frantic and her heart rate was beginning to cause her problems. Bulma felt the world turn around in a tremendous speed, her head was spinning around, all she wanted to do was to close her eyes and forget. She was well aware that she couldn't take this much longer. She was going to faint. All was happening too fast.

Vegeta leaned closer to her ear, almost touching it, nevertheless resisting the temptation. Her hot breath on his skin was torture for his senses, seeming more fervent than ever, yet he restrained himself and whispered, "It's all about point of view, my dear". For the second time he turned to go. With his back against her, he said loud enough for her to hear: "As far as I am concerned the game is just beginning". Slowly her vision was becoming blurry while her fragile legs were giving under for the pressure. With her condition everything emotional escalated into this. But how was Vegeta to know? She had never told him...


	4. Understanding?

A/n I like this chapter. It's what I call a CBD ( chapter with a big development). So, read carefully. I'm also glad at the reader responses. Keep 'em coming!

Chapter 4: Understanding?

Do you understand the meanings of the words?

Her shadow on the ground started moving. She couldn't stop the shuddering of her puny body. Every fibre of her being wanted to rush over into his arms, but her damn pride wouldn't let her. She wouldn't jeopardise her self- respect, not for the scattered remains of a once revered relationship. She muttered under her breath. "I'll be damned if he gets the last word!"

With her willpower she forced herself to control her breathing and regain her senses. What was it about him anyway? She always got this feeling of rebellion whenever she was around him. He made her feel wrath, joy, loneliness; every single feeling attached to her personality. In the beginning it had made her nervous, but now she realised that she missed the sensation, which at the moment was overwhelming her body yet again.

"How so?" she blatantly asked. It was obvious that this wasn't the response he had expected. He didn't turn this time though. He wasn't going to show her his face and more importantly he wasn't going to show the longing in his eyes. Over those infamous two weeks they had shared every thought and that fact made him feel uneasy. Who knew how she would use his flaws against him? He quickly dismissed that thought when he realised that Bulma wasn't the type of person that would do such a thing. She never focused on the imperfections, but the positive features in a person, which also was one of the reasons she constantly got herself in trouble.

"The game is based on challenges and I'm the one to overcome them and win the grand prize." He stated rather smugly, ignoring his care for the blue- haired femme fatale behind him.

His statement puzzled Bulma. What did he mean by those words? The curiosity got the better of her and she couldn't disguise it: "Then what is the challenge and what is the reward?"

"I thought you were wiser than that," he haughtily expressed and continued: "You should know by now that you are both my challenge and my prize." Sincerity was apparent in his voice.

She felt the temperature in her face rise. She wasn't blushing and didn't take his comment like a compliment as one would have thought. She was repelled by his words and said: "Then you too see me as an object you can conquer and show off. Who was I to think that you were different from all the others? So in the end of the day I'm just another thing to boast your earth-is-not-worthy-of-me-ego, right?"

He was almost turning back to look at her. He was truly offended and couldn't believe that she would compare him to all the "others". The thought made his stomach cringe in displeasure. He told himself that he had more discipline than that, so instead he chose to pick his words wisely and ended the conversation with these words: "One should not attempt to read a book in which they are oblivious to the meaning of the words."

"Whatever," she huffed. At this point she was too exhausted to argue with him. Holding her strength had had its toll on her and she was slowly feeling the numbness in her chest enveloping her entire being. Suddenly she cringed with pain when the urge to cough was bigger than her self-restrain. Bulma's internals were practically screaming in suffering and protesting by ravaging themselves with fuel from the disease. She felt her knees weaken, she had to find something to support herself against; otherwise she would end up in the dirt.

In the blink of an eye two strong arms encircled her body, which tensed at the surprise. Her immediate reaction was to pull away, but she soon discovered that her futile struggle only left her more vulnerable to the attack at hand. The coughing began and there was nothing she could do about Vegeta being there or the attack she was having. Bulma completely surrendered to both and started heaving the characteristic blue substance. This time it only lasted about three minutes and slowly the numbness wore off. Instead she felt her body dragged into slumber, a painfully slow and tormenting lull. Before she felt her eyes close, his voice was brusquely heard: "You're ill" and her response was nothing short of "It's none of your concern".

He felt as her body went limp in his strong arms and could only whisper: "YOU never stopped being my concern."


	5. Thank You?

A/n Hey there people! I'm feeling good. I have 11 reviews and everyone really likes this thing. BTW, the last line of Chapter 4 is my all time favorite.

Chapter 5: Thank you?

It had been a while since he had last been here. To the eye of the beholder nothing had changed, but for him everything was different somehow. He would never dare to say that he once belonged, for the truth was that he never belonged anywhere. He had always changed scenery and even so that fact had never bothered him before. His perception on such matters had changed because of one person- presently she was seriously ill.

He was in his usual stance, never changing, never shifting. Vegeta was leaning up against the wall, his arms crossed, his usual frown plastered on his face. Nothing was left untouched by his scrutiny. The woman was safe in her bed and now was the time for him to interrogate her parents. He narrowed his eyes at her father, never leaving him out of sight. Dr. Briefs was currently talking to a doctor to get further information about his daughter's health. The concern was etched in his face. At the moment the fine lines around his eyes were more visible than what the Saiyan could remember. He suddenly turned on the doctor to approach Vegeta. "Son, I want to thank you for bringing her home. You know how she is..." he was trying to side-track the conversation.

"What's wrong with your daughter?" he disrupted sharply, never leaving his eyes.

"What- what do you mean?" he wasn't going to let it slip and feel Bulmas wrath when she awoke. He knew that the affair between his daughter and the man standing in front of him wasn't looked well upon, though he knew there wasn't anything he could do about it.

"Old man," he said, stepping closer to intimidate the pair in front of him. "Don't you dare taking me for a fool. You know as well as I that she is ill. Let's start from the beginning: When did she contract the disease?" What was wrong with him? He shouldn't care. True, they had shared the intimacy of their bodies, but it was nothing more than that, was it?

Dr. Briefs shifted under his intense observation. The air around Vegeta vibrated with the ki emitting from his hand, indicating that he would not tolerate nothing less than a decent answer. "I don't think I am the one to tell you that. If you want some answers you have to talk to her, though I'm not sure if she wants to talk to you. She needs some rest... " He didn't get a chance to finish before Vegeta walked out on him, his wife, and the medical crew. He was nowhere to be seen.

She lay in the bed, the warmth slowly lulling her to sleep. But sleep was something she wasn't ready to indulge in. What was she going to tell him? More important of all: how was he going to react? Somehow she didn't fear the confrontation, it would be a relief to tell him, yet she didn't want his pity. She was Bulma Briefs, successful businesswoman and the beautiful heiress of the well-known Capsule Corp and nobody would dare pity her, and she meant nobody!

Her thoughts were put aside when she heard footsteps outside her door. With every step taken her heart beat louder and the anticipation or fear, she didn't know which to choose, was becoming unbearable. She wasn't surprised to hear his loud growl when the door burst open. Her back was against him. The silence was whispering of the impending doom, which was yet to come.

"I know you're not asleep", he stated confidently.

"So do I," she answered coldly, still not turning around.

"What is wrong with you?"

"What's wrong with me?" She was obviously very aggravated, "What's wrong with me?" she repeated with emphasis on "me". "The real question is: What's wrong with you? I thought that I was not to expect anything from you. Surely you must remember."

"Answer the damn question!" He sounded thoroughly angry now. "What kind of a disease have you contracted, you foolish woman?" For the first time he noticed her eyes, they had lost their brilliance and the fire they had formerly known. Her hair didn't glisten in the sun streaming from the window. She had always been pale, but her skin was far more sickly greyish now. She looked like a tattered doll, used and left to its own deplorable destiny to rot away with herself as her only companion.

She sighed, giving up, her tone flat. "No one really knows for sure. But one thing is certain: It isn't anything from earth." She turned in her bed, now facing the wall, her knees under her chin, her arm snaking up around her legs to keep them there. "The x-rays show that my internals are slowly being digested by my own immune system. But the doctors still can't explain the blue gore I am coughing up. I think that I might have contracted the disease on Namek." She paused and added to lighten the atmosphere "The caves weren't exactly a five star hotel," a smile faintly gracing her tired face. She breathed out heavily. "But anyway: There is no cure." She had made up her mind not to seem depressed about this whole ordeal and she was going to stick to her resolution, no matter the price.

She was always the strong and determined person, whom everybody else turned to if they were in trouble of any kind. At the moment her facade was the only thing that kept her from crying her heart out and she was going to keep it that way. Yes, indeed, she wasn't devastated; she had come to terms with her illness the moment the truth was revealed. Then again: maybe she was in denial?

Vegeta at first didn't know what to say to that revelation. When the situation dawned on him, his blood began boiling with rage. "You are such an idiot" he hissed under his breath. "How can you call yourself a genius, when you couldn't even see what's right in front of you?! Are you really so blind that you can't look past your hate and ask for help?"

"What are you talking about?" she seemed too shocked to register the insult.

"The cure. That's what!"

...And there are times when words fail us all. Unutterable words such as 'thank you' or even a whisper of gratitude will fail us all. What can I say? The human mind sometimes seems too much of an enigma for a simple scientist or a genius. It cannot be defined by mere words. 


	6. Revelations

A/n This is the last chapter of the original story, chapters seven on is going to be my work.

6th Chapter: Revelations

Yet again night had fallen and left the unpretentious scientist in awe. She understood how it worked, how the sun was placed in order to leave half of earth in total darkness and the other often to the mercy of the stars. Tonight even the stars had given up and nothing beyond the soul shattering darkness was to be seen.

She sighed. She had a lot to digest that particular night and nothing less than the Saiyan prince was causing the frown she had plastered on her doll- like features. Why he had offered his help was beyond her. To say the least: she was taken by surprise and if people preferred to get her reaction into other words, she knew she could never find justifiable emotions to describe what she experienced at the moment. No, no human made word would be sufficient to describe her inner-universe.

Strands of blue were disturbing her view of the room as she futilely tried to push them away from her face. In her hands she cradled her head in order to make the sleep-eluding thoughts disappear, but in vain. Seemingly nothing would help her at that moment and she sighed to no-one in particular, annoyed with mostly herself. No, correct that thought: annoyed mostly with Vegeta for confusing her and secondly herself for letting herself get confused by the arrogant bastard.

Bulma sighed once again before letting go of the blanket, which was covering her shivering body. Standing on her wobbly legs she decided to head for the kitchen. Maybe some juice would help, she concluded. She walked down the hallway; she could barely see her own hands. She then found the cool, comforting surface of the wall with little effort and used it as support and guidance to her destination.

In the dark she could make out some voices, she didn't bother to listen in to find out who it was; hence she knew that one would have to be extremely stupid to intrude on C.C. grounds. It was probably her father and some other scientist, she concluded. She knew for a fact that her father hadn't been getting much sleep lately, or rather: since her disease was discovered. It pained her though; she didn't know how to stop her parents from worrying. How could one do that? She couldn't tell them that she accepted what was put on her; that would be a lie. She couldn't tell that she had experience worth a lifetime and that she was okay with passing away. That wouldn't fit her: she was adventurous, she was wild and most of all, she was fond of life. She loved being able to see people loving, living and fighting. It came so naturally to her.

She finally made it to her destination and realised that she was able to make out the voices. She listened intently, while pouring some orange juice up in a glass. Bulma couldn't have been mistaken; she knew who was speaking. One of them was her father, in his scientific voice, the voice that silently represented authority and the experience worth ages. The other, on the other hand, was gruff, stoic and cold. Every pronounced syllable was reeking of arrogance and superiority. It was no other than the Prince with the inflated ego.

Silently as she mused to herself, she started to listen in on the conversation and caught bits of it. In the beginning the dialogue made no sense; she couldn't understand what they were talking about.

"Don't get me wrong son..." Dr. Briefs tried to interrupt his former houseguest. This was not the way. There were too many risks involved and too much at stake. He couldn't let him do that to himself even though he knew that Vegeta did this solely for his daughter, to save her. He understood that the connection between them wasn't only the physical one.

Vegeta was losing patience with every passing second; the old man didn't understand the superiority of the Saiyan-race. "This is the best way to go around it...Saiyan genetics are different... more evolved..." he proceeded. In the back of his mind he had long ago realised that Bulma was eavesdropping. She had just finished pouring some liquid up in a glass, he could hear. Her father didn't suspect a thing though. "Foolish humans," he muttered under his breath and then tried to continue with his explanation. This was going to take a while.

Bulma listened intently; she wasn't going to miss this on anything in the world. He was talking about the cure! Was that really what he was going to do in order to save her? It couldn't be! Her mouth was agape. Suddenly everything was clear to her. It made sense, but at the same time no sense at all.

Vegeta could sense from the flicker in her ki that she just had found out what he was talking about. He casually started counting backwards with an amused expression on his face: 5..., 4..., 3..., 2..., 1...

CRASH

He smirked to himself, but the look on his face was lost on Dr. Briefs. She was so deliciously predictable, he silently admitted to himself. Nothing less than that would do it. He wasn't surprised to see the father rush to the kitchen to find out exactly what had caused the disturbance. Vegeta kept the cool and calm surface, while sauntering lazily behind the doctor to see which state the woman was in. To say the least, he was intrigued.

Bulma was in a state of trauma. Once the initial shock of her discovery subsided, she could feel the burning pain in her legs. Small pieces of glass were now deeply imbedded in the pliant skin of her exposed legs and feet. With the impact of the floor, the juice had spluttered in her wounds and now they burned with fervent passion. Though she now was aware of the searing pain she still couldn't move. Her eyes slowly began to water and that was the sight of her Dr. Briefs and Vegeta were greeted with.

Vegeta took in her appearance and decided that she had never looked more stunning or beautiful. He had a twisted sense for beauty, he knew that. Bulma had told him that so many times before that he had stopped questioning it.

There she stood: her hand still in the air in a motion that still held the now shattered glass. Her legs slightly apart, her eyes glassy. Small beads of blood were starting to appear on her smooth creamy legs; this caught his interest. The night-gown was loosely wrapped around her slender body ending mid-thigh; the pain was adorning her face, her brows tenaciously knitted.

Vegeta sneered "Briefs, out," without even turning to look at the doctor's reaction, his cold and demanding demeanour taking over once again.

Time passed, or rather seconds passed where none of them uttered a word. Their steady breaths along with the low hum of the refrigerator mixed and set a comforting, yet crude silence. They gazed at each other, both lost in their own thoughts. Vegeta caught Bulma's gaze, stared intently into her eyes as if searching for something in her soul that could give her away. But nothing happened. When he tried to approach her Bulma snapped out of her reverie and the silence was broken with an outraged voice, which seemed so ear-splitting to Vegeta that he had to recoil at the force.

"ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND!?"


End file.
